


Just So

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: Just a cute short fix where he does your hair! I used to dye mine a dark green/blue and I thought it'd be cute for him to do the reader's hair once.





	Just So

You sit in your friend’s bathroom with a tank top and shorts, legs crossed painfully underneath you as he cuts your hair. He’s bringing the cutter around your head to give you an undercut while leaving the top alone.

“Genji, can I-” You try to turn and look in the mirror, but he pushes your cheek back.

“Nope! Not even finished dying it yet.” He sets the cutter down and claps his gloved hands together. He moves you to the sink and washes all the loose hair and remaining dye out. The head massage is nice, and you frown when he taps you to move back to your seat. He blow dries your hair and then makes sure it looks good, then peels his gloves off. 

The smile on his face is so genuine and cute, and you self-consciously run your fingers through your hair. He pats at your hands and rearranges how it looks again.

“Genji.” You swat his hands and turn around, your jaw dropping. It was a much darker green than his, but still a beautiful blue-green mixture that changed tint in the light. “Wow.”

“Like it?” He hugs his arms around your shoulders and smiles even bigger. 

“I love it.” You say, reaching back and kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you so much!”

He winks at you and moves to start cleaning up the bathroom when his longer haired brother arrives in the doorway. He's holding his nose in disgust.

“Brother, why must you feel the need to use chemicals to express your teen angst?”

“Someone has to be the one to retaliate.” Genji jokes, not even turning to look Hanzo in the eyes.

“Well clean up fast. Father wants to talk with us.” He looks at you. “Privately.”

Genji scoffs and shoos him away. Hanzo hesitates, but leaves the two of you alone. 

“He never seems happy to see me around.” You say.

“He's never happy.” Genji sighs, leaning on the sink and crossing his arms.

You stand and walk up, brushing your fingers through his hair. He leans into your touch before meeting your gaze. You don't stop him as he leans in, pressing his lips to yours. They're soft, just as they look. Quickly, it becomes more. He licks at your lip, a silent question. You open up, locking tongues before breaking for breath.

He presses his forehead to yours, eyes half-lidded.

“Are you happy?” You ask, continuing the past conversation.

“Just so.” He smiles, pecking your lips one last time.


End file.
